The shower scene - Calzona I - Arizona's POV
by Mayah Enchanted
Summary: This is an alternative look for the Calzona shower scene in the episode 9x03 – Love the one you're with. They didn't show much of that scene and I thought it was worthy to write about it. - ONE SHOT


This is an alternative look for the Calzona shower scene in the episode **9x03 – Love the one you're with. **

They didn't show much of that scene and I thought it was worthy to write about it.

It's a story told by Arizona's point of view.

Stay tuned, there's another one coming from Callie's point of view.

Hope you like this one. Please, don't forget to tell me how you feel. Reviews are always welcome!

Any spelling mistakes? Please, forgive me and let me know! Thank you.

* * *

-Get off me!

I yelled at her. Apparently, she decided to ignore me.

I had no Idea what was going on in her mind.

For the very first time since I met her, Callie had completely empty eyes.

There was absolutely nothing in there.

-Get off me!

I yelled again and suddenly, all the emptiness in her eyes was gone opening space to tears and some angriness.

-There's nowhere else to go. This is my life too now. - She yelled back at me.

She started to cry so hard she couldn't breathe.

The water from the shower slapping us both in the face so hard we could barely keep our eyes open.

I kept trying to look into her, and seconds later, I froze. I realized I wasn't the only one in pain.

I was so busy thinking about the leg I no longer have and I forgot to think about the best friend she no longer have and about the wife that she lost into that plane crash.

And yes. LOST. I lost myself after that plane crash, and I was 100% sure Callie felt she had lost me. She was grieving for both: Mark and Me.

Callie kept crying and all I could do was look at her while a huge explosion of love happened into me.

I felt my heart warm.

She held me against the wall still and I was able to feel how strong she was. I knew she could hurt me if she wanted to. On both ways, she was stronger than I was. She could hurt me easily.

But deep inside, I knew she wouldn't. Not physically nor emotionally. She wouldn't.

I realized she never meant to hurt me. She never meant to cause me any harm.

And yet, there I was… Pushing her around and away like it was her fault that I was hurt.

I kept my eyes staring at her despites the water and I felt the need to do something.

She was my wife. She was the love of my life. She was everything that I ever wanted.

"What am I doing?"

I couldn't help but think.

I opened my mouth to say something to comfort her, but I couldn't. The words refused to come out.

-Calliope… - Was all I could manage to say.

Since I couldn't say anything, I just put my hand on her face, and gently fixed some hair behind her ear.

"How beautiful she is? How lovely she is? How much I love her? I am hurting the one person that I love the most. I need to stop. I can't stand those big dark eyes of hers. I love her too much to let her down like this."

Those thoughts kept popping up on my mind as my hands gently rubbed her cheeks.

I think she felt how much I loved her. Suddenly her eyes changed from angry and hurt to love and peace. She closed her eyes for a second and then, opened them again only to stare mines deep inside.

- I… I…

She started but couldn't finish what she wanted to say as tears came choking her inside out.

It broke my heart to see her like that.

I couldn't resist, so I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me as it was possible.

Her whole body pressed me against the wall now as she loses it all.

She put her head into my neck and I enjoyed that more than anything.

I was able to feel her over me again. I was able to remember the feeling of having her into my arms again.

I was finally able to remember the smell of her. I had never forgot, but it felt good to just remind myself that I still knew the smell of her from every single dream I dreamed.

She smelled so good that even under the strong water of our shower, her smell would still resist and enchant me more than anything has ever done before.

For what sounded like an eternity, my brain slowed down and all I could think about was her and what was happening right there.

I loved her more than anything and I sure needed her more than anything.

I kept my arms around her for awhile and then, after a few minutes, she stopped crying and her breathing went back to normal.

She took her head off my neck and looked deep into my eyes.

I couldn't control it anymore. It was my turn to lose it all.

Tears came streaming down my face and she started over.

-I can… I can barely breathe without you.

Those words of her hit me like a rock. Pinched my heart and my soul and cried even more from the pain those words of hers brought me.

I still had my eyes looking into hers and I still had my arms wrapped around her. I tried hard to force myself to let go from the embrace and wipe my own tears, but I just couldn't.

I found my heart proving me that she was more important to me than I was and didn't want to let her go of that embrace of mine ever again.

-Callie.

I managed to say after a few seconds and she asked me to let her finish. I nodded.

She continued to say everything that was in her heart and I listened to each and every word carefully.

At the end, she asked me to let her in.

She put her head against my neck again as a few more tears streamed down her face and I held her tighter with all the love I had and all the strength I had in me to embrace her as tight as I could.

After she stopped crying again, I finally said softly.

-Yes.

I felt her heart race against mine. I was willing to let her in.

She needed me as much as needed her.

We needed each other to keep life going.

And after so long, my heart was finally happy again.

Racing as a horse against her only to try and make her feel my love.


End file.
